1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bending tool for tubular pipes and like members, and more particularly to the wiper die member of the bending tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing a suitable means for aiding in bending tubular members, without causing bending defects in the tubular structure. That is, a very common problem in the art of bending tubular members is the creating of wrinkles in the surface of the tubular structure along the smaller inner radius of the bend, or the area just following the bend portion thereof.
In order to prevent such wrinkes from forming during the bending process, a tool member known as a wiper die is positioned adjacent the rotatable bending form at the entrance side of the die tool. This prevents wrinkles from forming, as long as the formed projecting lip of the wiper die remains in its required position relative to the channeled rotatable bending form.
However, due to the continuous use thereof, there is caused a very-high wear factor at the thinly formed lip member of the wiper die. Thus, at the present time, the wiper die is made from a solid block member at great expense; and it must be removed when worn, and the lip portion reformed. It has become very time-consuming and costly because of the necessity for constant down-time, as well as the requirement for many replacement wipers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wiper tool that can be adjusted to perform as required, without the necessity for removing the wiper die to do so. Such a tool is herein disclosed that substantially overcomes the above problems.